


Safe

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brothers, F/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtleCharacters: Leo, Mikey, Raph, DonnieRelationship: Turtles!brothers/readerRequest: TMNT 2016 x reader where the reader goes to the lair wearing a hoodie & sunglasses & the turtles are confused & try to get her to take it off cause it's the middle of the summer but she refuses which makes them suspicious so they keep harassing her until she finally gives in. they see lots of bruises & a black eye they find out that her boyfriend been abusing her so they go into big brother mode cause they see the reader as their little sister so they go after the guy and teaches him a lessonWarning: descriptions of abuse.





	Safe

Pulling at the strings of the hoodie, you would have bit down on your lip if it wasn’t split. Stepping into the lair, you were thankful no one was in the living room.   
“Hi guys, im just dropping off that book you asked for.” You called out, running and dumping said book on the table before heading straight for the door again.   
“[y/n]! Wait!” Mikey called out but you were quick and left before any of them could even enter the living room.   
With a quick pace, you made you way away from the lair, from your friends, your family, your home. But you had to get back to him.   
You weren’t even supposed to leave, and he would be angry when he found out. Your eye was a nice reminder of what happened when you disobeyed him.   
\-------------time skip ----------------  
The guys were confused. You knew this.   
You had countless calls and texts from them. Leo and Raph were very upfront about their concern and would send you length messages about why you hadn’t been round as often. But Mikey and Donnie would message you and ask if you wanted to come round, go out, needed help or wanted to train. It was their way of trying to find out if you were okay.   
But you ignored their attempts of communication because you knew they would be angry when they saw the bruises and cuts on you.   
That was until you got a text saying all 4 of them were coming round. You instantly knew it was some sort of intervention.   
Your boyfriend was away out with his friends tonight, like he was most nights. He would go out, get drunk then come back and beat you. not that the drink was a massive part of the beatings. They happened regardless of alcohol.   
But you’d never admit it to anyone. You were brought up with 4 ninja, you should be able to defend yourself against anything.   
You never understood why you didn’t tell anyone, but it was past the point of return. It had been 6 months since the beating started and you couldn’t see any way out. The first few times blurred together, giving you no real sense of when he first hit you or where you first started to accept it. All you knew now was you had no escape.   
Shame and embarrassment filled your mind just thinking about it but you knew you had to push it away for now because the guys were coming.   
But you couldn’t and as you paced in the room, your heart hammering in your chest, you realised you were scared.   
What if they were to do the same thing to you? The guy you were with said he loved you and he was more than happy to bash your head against a brick wall. What would the guys be able to do to you? They had weapons.   
Running to the window sobbing, you locked it and closed the curtains so quickly and harshly you nearly took them off the rails. Backing away, you pressed yourself against the furthest wall and fell to you knees, sobbing as fear took over ever movement and decision.   
\--------------time skip ------------------  
Since that night, you had to avoid the guys. It wasn’t that hard. When your boyfriend got back, he had been in a rage and destroyed your house, including your mobile before turning on you.   
It had only been 3 days, but combining that night with the beating you got last night meant nothing healed.   
But you had to go to the lair.   
You had been putting it off for weeks, months even but now it was getting too much.   
You had to see Splinter. You needed him.   
He was like a father to you, a crutch you had used all your life and the support you desperately needed. It was a tough decision to make thought. Going to the lair during the day was dangerous, but you couldn’t go at night. Your boyfriend worked during the day and if he came back and you weren’t there, you’d be in for a beating or two.   
Pushing your sunglasses onto your face, you hoped it would offer some shield for the shame that bruised your skin around your eye. Your hair was down, hiding the hand marks on your throat and you wore a hoodie which covered the bruises on your arms and shoulders, even pulling to the hood up to offer a little more coverage.   
you glanced at your hands and noticed there was still marks on them from when he smashed you against a wall and you had been holding a glass which shattered in your hands. Shoving them roughly in your pockets, you held back a sob.   
Pushing the door to the lair open, you stepped inside as quietly as possible. Apparently not quietly enough.   
“[y/n]?” You heard Mikey call quietly from your right.   
Glancing, you saw he was staring at you like you were a ghost.   
“Hi Mikey. Im just here to see Splinter.” You turned your head ever so slightly away from him, trying to make your voice not sound scared.   
But as you tried to walk forward while staring at the floor, you saw two feet in front of you. Looking up, you came face to face with Leo.   
“Whats going on?” He asked in a surprisingly soft voice, like he was talking to a child.   
“Nothing.” You tried to walk past him but then you saw Raph behind him.   
Turning around, you saw Donnie had blocked the door way, looking apologetic when he saw you turn.   
“I want to see Splinter.” You mumbled, hunching yourself over slightly, almost afraid they would attack you.   
“What about us? I thought we were friends?” Mikey asked, coming closer to you. he sounded heartbroken, and you couldn’t blame him. The turtles had trusted you for many years and you had turned your back on them.   
“We are…?” You trailed off but made it sound like a question more than a statement.   
“Its been months since we last seen you.” Donnie said from behind you but before you could answer, Raph stepped forward.   
“We’ve called you, texted you, hell, even came to your house and you don’t bother to-“ He started to raise his voice and you flinched away, making him freeze.   
You’d never flinched like that before. Not even in his most primal of rages had you ever shown fear towards him. He stepped back, almost scared to scare you again and an awkward silence took over the room.   
“Its boiling out. Why are you wearing a thick hoodie?” Leo asked, but you sensed there was something else behind the question.   
“I don’t know what your talking about.” You mumbled.   
“Why don’t you take it off and make yourself comfortable while I get Splinter?” Leo asked, but didn’t move to go get his father. In fact, it was almost like he was calling your bluff.   
“No thank you.” You mumbled.   
“I think you should. Its very warm down here and you always complain about the heat.” Donnie spoke with a friendliness you missed. “I could get you some fans?” He offered.   
you shook your head, your hair swaying slightly.   
“Whats that on your neck?” Mikey asked, suddenly a lot closer than you remembered.   
Instantly your hand flew up to cover the area of the bruise.   
“Nothing.”   
“You never wear sunglasses down here.” Raph pointed out, indicating to the pair you were wearing.   
“[y/n], are you okay?” Mikey asked.   
“Im fine!” You shouted, everything becoming too much for you as you snapped at your friends and instantly regretted it. They all fell silent.   
Leo took a step closer.   
“Are you?” He asked, in a quiet and pleading voice which broke you.   
“No.” You whispered, finally meeting his eyes.   
Ever so slowly, he reached out and took the glasses from you. squeezing your eyes closed, you held back another sob as Mikey and Donnie came to stand in front of you and see what has happened.   
It was over. They knew.   
Reaching up, you pulled back the hood and unzipped it to let the garment fall down your arms, revealing the marks and bruises right up your arms.   
you expected pity, disgust and even anger, but it never came.   
Instead, arms wrapped around you, softly holding you.   
“You’re safe now.” Leo breathed to you and you broke down in his arms.   
\--------------time skip ---------------  
You stood at the entrance to the roof top, taking long and deep breaths as you unlocked the door and stepped outside. You had told your boyfriend to meet you hear by email and knew he would be annoyed at having to follow orders.  
“And where the fuck have you been?” a low and dangerous voice growled from somewhere on the roof, like a lion growled at its prey before the attack.   
But you didn’t cower away from him. Not any more.   
“Out.” You mumbled.   
You knew he would be pissed you weren’t sitting at home with his dinner on the table when he got home the day before yesterday, but Leo insisted you stay with them. And you were glad you did.   
“Out?” He repeated and walked out to stand in front of you. It was so dark, you could barley see his expression   
“yes, didn’t you hear?” You spoke in a sickly sweet voice as you saw him walk closer to you.   
Half of you wanted to pull away and apologies but the other knew better.   
“You stupid bi-“ He raised his hand, ready to slap you but was stopped when a large, green hand wrapped around his wrist when it was above his head.   
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Raph growled.   
Your boyfriend spun around to see 4 enormous shadows towering over him.   
“W-wh-who the-“ He sputtered, his eyes wide and you could hear the fear in his voice.   
“They’re my brother.” You answered his unfinished question, folding your arms over your chest as he twisted to face you.   
“You don’t have any fucking brothers!” He growled, but you could hear it was one of fear rather than of dominance.   
“I do, I just never told you about them. Just like I never told them about you. until now.” You confessed, walking past him to stand beside Mikey.   
“im gonna enjoy this.” Raph growled as he cracked his knuckles.   
Donnie and Mikey were unusually quiet, but you knew why. They were angry.   
Your boyfriend made a run to escape but Mikey was faster, grabbing him roughly and throwing him back towards the others.   
you flinched, not because you felt bad for him. Because you couldn’t count how many times he had done that to you. It was ironic.   
“You hurt our sister. You beat her, bruised her, abused her. So come on…” Leo spoke with an uneasy coolness about him as he raised his arms. “How about you take on someone your own size, huh?”   
“No, no, no” You boyfriend stammered.   
“Oh so you only hit women?” Donnie growled.   
“[y/n]!” He cried out. “Make them stop.”   
“They haven’t even started.” You shrugged. “Besides, im not here to make them stop. Im here to make sure you don’t do it to any other girl again.” You growled.   
It was amazing what could happened with a few days away from such a toxic person, and with such loving family. Support and love had changed you in such a sort amount of time.   
“If you ever lay a finger on our sister, or on any girl again, we will find you!” Raph growled, walking right up to your boyfriend and grabbing him by the throat, lifting him off the ground. “You understand me?”   
“Yes, yes, yes!” he cried out and he was dropped into an heap on the ground. The second he regained his composed, you bolted for the door, this time making it.   
You let out a sign of relief. It was over. Not only that, but you felt better. You knew the guys would never let anyone hurt you and they cared about you. and they didn’t show that through violence.   
“Well, my lady, what do you say we grab some pizza?” Mikey chuckled, offering his arm in a gentlemanly way.   
“Oh kind sir, I’d be delight.” You giggled, linking arms with him and, for the first time in a while, you truly felt safe.


End file.
